


Paradigmen der Rettung.

by kommandanthydra (lokatastrophe)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatastrophe/pseuds/kommandanthydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds his thoughts drifting to what happened in HYDRA captivity. Steve thinks he knows why Bucky's moods seem a bit off, but he isn't entirely correct.</p>
<p>WWII-era drabble. Implied Winterskull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradigmen der Rettung.

"Hey, Buck?"  
Steve's there as always, sitting beside him at the bar in the dilapidated but cozy tavern, where they've been deposited until better accommodations can be made. It's a makeshift job, like most things in wartime.  
All has changed.  
Bucky left for war as his best friend's protector, and here are the tables entirely turned, the rescue by Captain America still fresh in his mind as he swirls the amber fluid in his glass.  
Though Bucky wouldn't call it a rescue.  
Steve has changed. So has he.  
Who-- _what--_ is he now?  
A week ago, a normal soldier. American Sergeant James B. Barnes of the 107th. Fighting for his country and the world's freedom, doing as he's taught, doing what he's told is right.  
He's never been good at following directions.  
  
Five and a half days ago, the paradigm shifts. He's a HYDRA captive, beaten fiercely for no good reason by Colonel Someone-or-other. He never quite catches his name. He doesn't care to know it.  
Five days ago, with assistance from his fellow soldiers, responsible for the death of that nameless colonel.  
Four days ago, strapped to an interrogation table, Johann Schmidt leaning over him with a demented grin, telling him all about his plans-- plans to not spread Nazism across the globe, like he'd thought, but eradicate it... to bring the future sooner through science and technology, not destroy the future for the whole world-- he is listening intently, obediently, offering his thoughts.  
He is unstrapped from the table. Schmidt takes a renewed curiosity in him, his demeanor changing from interrogator to conversational partner to something else entirely, something Bucky likes better.  
He's never kissed a German before...  
Three days ago, the lover of HYDRA's commander, specially chosen from among the prisoners-- _why?  
_ He doesn't fear HYDRA. Not the Tesseract, not the weapons fueled by its blue light, least of all Johann himself, who has told him about the problem of his being Red Skull,but who he knows personally now and-- and loves.   
Bucky holds a healthy respect for all of these, but not true fear, not the terror that pervades others' minds.  
 _That_ is why.   
  
Two days ago, a supersoldier in his own right. Little does the SSR know that Johann has developed a serum of his own, and Bucky is the first recipient of the newest, perfected batch.   
It doesn't even hurt. Just straps fastened around his wrists and ankles just in case, a needle sliding into his arm, the plunger depressing to release the life-altering fluid into his veins. That's all.   
No pain. No change in body mass. Just the sensation of adrenaline and power flooding him, and he sits up, effortlessly ripping through the straps that once bound him. Johann smiles at him and rewards him with a kiss, and he feels like a god.  
That was just before yesterday.  
  
Johann's promised him that the serum will save him when he falls.  
  
So many promises.  
  
He trusts the commander, though. There is nothing that this man has been unable to do.  
The map with the least important bases was put in place for Steve to see, just like he said. Zola's office was annexed as a 'testing room,' to mislead Steve, and Bucky was put in that room to be sure he'd see that map.  
Bucky cooperated perfectly. The injection of soporific medication shortly pre-rescue made him just groggy enough to make Steve believe his story, and it wore off soon enough to let him navigate safely through the burning base.  
Just like Johann said it would...  
 _Damn_ that man! No one should have that much foresight.  
  
And there they are on the bridge yesterday, and he's reduced to standing off to the side while Steve shouts uselessly at Johann, who's clearly got the upper hand, jabbing at him with his words, all while wearing that gorgeous leather coat, and then--  
The mask comes off.  
He's a bit surprised, yes-- but the damage...  
Well, it's not as bad as Johann thinks it is. Why does he insist on wearing the mask? The Red Skull is kind of nice-looking, he'll admit. Not suitable for a walk down the street sans mask, of course, but it's still _his_ face, like a design reduced to its most fundamental and sculptural elements.  
\--Now he sounds like one of those instructors in the art classes Steve's always dragging him off to. Time to stop.  
When the confrontation happens and the mask is gone, Bucky tries _so_ hard to keep a straight face. His sense of wit is undiminished, but what does he say? Some sort of question, it's all a blur. And yet he can't keep a tiny, encouraging grin off his face.   
_Mine._  
Johann sees it. Bucky _knows_ he sees.  
But then he turns and is gone, with his briefcase and with that odd little scientist man who always accompanies him.  
That is the first, and last, time that Bucky Barnes has ever wished to be Arnim Zola.  
There's the triumphant march from the destroyed base back to camp, and Bucky leads the charge, walking beside Steve, who practically insists upon it. Yet for all his joy that his fellow soldiers have been rescued, he can't keep a tinge of melancholy out of his face and voice and attitude.   
He wanted to stay...  
  
Captain America's familiar voice cuts through his thoughts again, accompanied by a tap on Bucky's shoulder that Steve probably thinks is gentle, but it's clear he's not yet accustomed to his new strength.  
"You okay, pal?"  
"Yeah." He sips his drink and glances down at his friend, then realizes his error and looks at him at eye level. It's a long-ingrained instinct that even Steve's newfound foot of height hasn't yet overcome. "Just thinking, that's all."  
Steve rests his elbows on the bar, then remembers his manners and quietly withdraws them. "You have that look again. Like you've got a dame."  
Steve doesn't miss much, does he?   
Surprising, given how clueless he can sometimes be.  
Of course, that's not _quite_ the answer, but it's pretty damn close.  
There's no use denying it. He nods, a bit shamefacedly, and fidgets with the rim of the glass. He's never this abashed when talking about romance, but his mind is working quickly to adapt the story for Steve's consumption.  
"I met someone."  
His friend waits patiently.  
"Tall, brunette, dresses real nice. Classy. Pretty brilliant, too."  
A snort of a laugh escapes Steve. "Doesn't really sound like your type, Buck."  
"You'd be surprised." He sips his drink again, managing a grin. If only Steve knew. "And h- her eyes are beautiful. Real dark blue. Easy to get lost in 'em."  
"Yep, you've got it bad." Steve pats Bucky's shoulder consolingly. "Don't say you're going to ask me to be your best man."  
This idea is so absurd that Bucky grins in earnest this time, a spark of mischief flashing in his eyes. "Don't worry, Steve." He'd rather fling himself off a cliff than let Steve know who, exactly, is his beloved. "No chance of that happening _."_  
"Oh." Steve wants to ask more, but doesn't dare, so he just lets the matter drop, looking at his friend out of the corner of his eye.   
Though he seems healthy enough, Bucky is stressed, tired, and probably still recovering from the ordeal. Best to just let him be for now, let him have his peace and quiet.   
After all - who knows what HYDRA might have possibly done to him?

**Author's Note:**

> Some, if not most, parts in the flashback are semi-canon or canon. The beating by the officer and the receiving of the HYDRA serum are confirmed canon.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
